


Lightweight~

by madllamamomma



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madllamamomma/pseuds/madllamamomma
Summary: [So this was actually my very first smut, I wrote Pumpkin bread~ shortly after joining tumblr. But because it was my first piece of work, and I literally have not written anything outside of academic papers for school. It. Was. A. F*cking. MESS…. So I took the time to go back and edit, change things up, tight other things together, etc., and make it actually readable. Possibly even enjoyable =P  So anyways, enjoy!]. This is in the view of a female MC, named Rhemi.This is NSFW, 18+ and long winded.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Asra/Julian Devorak, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

Lightweight Part1~

This debacle began just a few months after the night of the Masquerade. Julian opened a clinic not that far from the shop. He frequently visited Asra and you (invited and uninvited), so soon became somewhat friends. This particular afternoon, he came by in hopes that Asra had returned, but to his disappointment, Asra was late coming back home from his travels. You have never seen the poor doctor so sad, so lost. You take pity on the sad Julian, and decided to take him out to have a few pints at his favorite bar in town. You invited Muriel to come, but he wasn’t a fan of going to a place called the _‘Rowdy Raven_ ’, especially with the _rowdy_ Julian. You both agreed to spend the next day together after you take Julian out. After a bitter drinking contest between you and Julian that spun out of control, things went, well, to shit….

Asra happened to have come back into town later that night. Responsibly, you left a note for him at the shop (just in case). Asra just knew that the two of you were just a recipe for disaster. Asra recrudded an unwilling Muriel and set off to the bar. Once they both had gotten there, it was a lot worse than Asra had initially thought. You were found at the table, fast asleep with a half finished pint still in your hand. All the while, unbeknownst to you, poor Portia was already there trying to coax Julian down from the rafters of the ceiling. He was up there hanging from his feet, his shirt off, singing a lonesome seafaring song. Loudly. And badly.

Muriel pulled the sloshed doctor off of the ceiling, threw him over his shoulder, and hauled him out of there rather quickly. Once out of the tavern, Muriel gave the very intoxicated doctor to Portia and Arsa. Asra agreed to take Julian back home, while Muriel was tasked to take care of his sleeping, _lightweight,_ beauty (you).

Muriel didn’t want you to be alone in the shop. Something about _‘too many combustible potions and stairs_ ’. It’s true, you are already clumsy without liquor, so that was honestly a fair observation. So he decided that he would take you to his hut to look after you. This was the first time he had ever seen you drunk, even though it was an inconvenience, and he grumbled the whole time, he secretly enjoyed the entertainment of it. It at least was going to be a good story.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your eyes slowly blink open, the chill of the night air feels soothing on your hot face. Your head feels like it’s swimming. You look down at the ground, you notice your feet are very far away from the earth and realize that your limb body is being carried by someone. You rub your sleepy eyes and look up, to your surprise it’s your favorite tall, handsome, hermit. “Mu--Muriel?”

He’s startled a bit from your sudden words. His emerald eyes seem to shimmer in the moonlight. “Oh-- Rhemi-- Did I wake you?”

You grin stupidly, you don’t know what exactly is happening currently, but you don’t necessarily care. You're just happy he’s there. You grab his cloak, and start to nuzzling your face on his bare chest, drunkenly lovingly. “Well, hello there!”

You can feel him tense slightly, you are awfully cuddly tonight, and he doesn’t seem to know what to do with you. But he can’t help but smile a little at your drunkenness. “...Should’ve known Julian and you were going to be trouble tonight.” He snickers, looking slightly annoyed but mostly amused.

You look up his face blankly for a moment. You had forgotten the events that led to your current situation. “Huh?” Your eyes suddenly widen, the memories quickly flood back. “PFFF!”, You sputter, “--Julian is the one who started it!” Feeling slightly offended, you had to explain yourself, folding your arms tightly.

“Oh...Really?” He scoffs without looking down at you.

“Yes! He said-- he said-- that-- that, I was a lightweight! A freakin’ _lightweight!_ My reputation was on the line---!”

Muriel suddenly stops in his tracks, bewilderment washing over his face, “--But…You are a, _‘freakin’ lightweight’_.”

“Noooo I am not!” You feel slightly offended. But then you scratch the back of your neck, thinking about it for a moment. “--Ok… I mean….yeah, compared to you! But can out-drink a fuckin’ fish! Look at ya-- You have a lot more room to work with! It’s barely even fairr--” A small burp rudely escapes your mouth mid sentence. “ _Oof_ ….Sorry, Mur!”

He lets out a short chuckle and starts walking again. ” --that was…. _cute_.”

“Tee-hee~ Shuddup!” You playfully smack his arm, giggling in embarrassment. “..I’m very cute thank you very much!” You press your thumb into you chest. “..Some would even say that--” ~Belch “--say that I am adorable!”

He smiles, softly chuckles and mutters, “...Yeah…. You are.”

“Are you only admitting that because I’m drunk?”

“...Maybe...”

You giggle at him again. “Annywaaays----” You try to get back to your story. “...Ilyan totally egged me on. He challenged me… and I had to assert my dominance-- And I won--!” You fold your arms tightly giving a very as a matter of fact look.

He sighs hard, throws his head back looking up in to the sky, shaking his head. “Rhemi-- If you call, Julian breaking half the tables and chairs, dancing on top of the bar, breaking all the bottles off, then swinging from the rafters for half an hour-- all the while _you,_ fell asleep at the booth in the corner for _two_ \--then…. Sure. You won.” Sarcasm thick in his voice.

Your face starts to feel even hotter with the sudden feeling of embarrassment, (or maybe it’s still the alcohol. It’s hard to tell). _No-- I didn’t....He didn’t-- he did not! No!….no….no?_

You hands cover your hot cheeks. “Oh _noooo!_ Did that seriously happen?!”

He gives you a small slow nod, badly trying to hide a grin.

“Oh…. shit.” You cover your face with your hands, then try to bury your face deep into his chest and arm that is holding you. Your voice muffled, “Is that why you’re here?... And why you’re--you're carrying my drunk ass?”

“Yep….Asra got back not that long ago….came and got me once he saw your note.”

You can tell, Muriel isn’t even mad-- not even a bit, just a little embarrassed and apparently amused at your situation. Your hands still cup your face lightly, their cool touch feels good on your hot face. You turn your head down towards the ground, feeling a bit ashamed. Silence took over for some time. “....I’m- I'm sorry, Mur.”

He snorts a bit, “..Why?”

“I didn’t mean to get so-- so drunk. Did I worry you?”

“I--it’s fine…I know you can take care of yourself...” He glances down and your eyes meet for a moment. You love looking into his eyes, you feel like you could get lost into them. _How did I get so lucky to have someone like him?_ You tilt your head slightly, smile, and start to look at him longingly. You can’t help but think about how much you want him. He stares back for awhile, then darts away quickly, shaking his head, blushing, breaking the tender moment. “--But --uh-- you two need to have better supervision next time!” 

“You-- you could have came you know! We did invite you.” You twirl a piece of your hair with your finger, slightly pouting. You were rather disappointed that he didn’t want to come tonight. He typically doesn’t mind going to places as long as you are there. But once you mentioned Julian, he was having nothing to do with it.

_“Uhhhh_ ….Drinking...with Ilyan?…No thanks.” He cringes at the thought.

You laugh at his disgust. “What's your -- your beef with Julian anyways?”

He shrugs, “I dunno….--He’s just…...obnoxious.”

“ _Phff_ \-- Come on… He’s not all that bad! He is kinda fun. Besides, you had to come ‘rescue’ me anyways. If you were---were there, you could have stopped all the craziness before it started!” You snuggle back up to his chest. You walk your fingers up his sternum to his collarbone. He quivers a bit, his body slightly heats up a bit. “...We could have sat in the back….Who knows, you could have had fun.”

He exhales deeply, pondering, thinking he would argue with you. “.... Yeah… I guess that’s true.”

You face brightens. “So...you’ll come next time, Mur?”

He grumbles. “’....Maybe…..---But I'm not pulling Ilyan’s ass off of the ceiling again…That shit was embarrassing!”

You giggle flirtatiously. “Embarrassing for who? You, or Julian?”

“Both!” He joins your laughter.

Your head turns back into his embrace eyeing his all his muscles with a bit of longing. You look thoughtfully at his chest a bit before you speak, feeling a bit sad. “You know Julian is leaving tomorrow, right? Going on some adventure to sea…. He came to the shop this afternoon looking for Arsa. Juilan wanted to talk to him before he-- before he left. He said that he had something to ask him. Something important….But Arsa’s gone off doing who the hell knows what… you know Arsa--”

“Goodriddance…..ifyouaskme..” He grumbles under his breath.

“Hey! That was rather mean to say!” _Why does he dislike him so much?_

He snorts uncaringly. You tug lightly at the cloak to get his attention, he slightly tilts his head down to meet your eyes but still keeps glancing to look where he was going finally making his way out of the town “You should have seen the look on his face! He was so sad! I didn’t want him to feel all _alone_ before he left....”

Muriel still doesn’t seem very empathetic for the poor doctor.

“...No one desires to be alone ...” You wrap your finger around one of the tassels of his green scarf, reminding you of the first day you met.“.... You of all people should understand that, Mur....” You gently, but firmly press the palm of your hand into the center of his chest over his heart. He stiffens, fluttering his eyes, surprising him a bit he looks at your hand. He sighs grumbly but thoughtfully. He can’t argue with you, he does know first hand about being all alone. He mutters, “...Yeah… I know...”

“....He loves him, you know. He told me, at the tavern-- but I don’t think he meant to tell me…”

“What-- Who?” You can feel a bit more heat coming from his chest.

“You know-- Julian--him and Arsa-- I think he wanted to ask Arsa to join him on his voyage.”

Muriel huffs, but doesn’t respond. You know that he wasn’t very comfortable talking about his best friend’s love life. Especially one with Julian. Silence takes hold for a few minutes. The two of them weren't necessarily ‘together’, but you can tell they had something more than just a friendship; the way they looked at each other. You’ve could have sworn them nearing kiss once in the backroom, you felt like a total cock block after you ruined it coming in with some tea. 

It finally dawns on you that poor Muriel was still carrying you while you were perfectly capable of using your own two feet. “Hey wait a minute!--” You tap his bicep gently and he stops walking. “You don’t have to carry me, Muriel.”

“ _Um_ … I don’t think so.” He raised an eyebrow doubtful.

You blow a small raspberry, “Pfff!” and flick your wrist at him. He reluctantly lowers you down. Once your feet touch the ground, you feel steady at first, but his arms are still hovering around your waist from behind. He catches you as you fall off balance for a moment. Regaining your stance, you start to feel overly confident about your unstable gait, you whip your head up towards his, giving him a stupid smile and your hands on your hips sassily. “See?” You teeter to the left, Muriel catches you and helps you regain your balance once again. He lets out a huff, stares at you with a long frown, looking very unconvinced.

Your wrap your hands around his arm, unknowingly at that moment that you were pushing your breasts into the back of his arm. He tenses for a second, then you both start to walk beside each other, his arm acting as a crutch and to counter your slight wobbliness.

The walk to his hut felt like it took ages to get there. But once back to the hut you felt so relieved. Inanna greeted you both with a faint happy whimper and a wagging tail. You immediately start to scratch her head, hugging her neck and giving her much needed pets. “...She says she missed you.” Muriel smiles. Once she was satisfied with your affection, she trots over to the corner near the fire, stretches then curls up to fall asleep.

Muriel leads you to the edge of his bed covered with warm furs and blankets. He insistently gives you water and a piece of bread before you rest your head on the pillow. He stokes the dying fire while you eat the bread, watching him intently. 

You are still very tipsy, but not nearly as drunk as you were at the bar. You lay your head down without another thought after wiping the crumbs off of your face. You did manage to take off your corset belt, but other than that you were still fully dressed, but you didn’t care. The bed and the furs feel so inviting. You're nearly asleep, but before you actually doze off, you can feel Muriel gently taking off your shoes, trying his best not to disturb you. He doesn’t know that you're still awake, but you keep your eyes closed, hoping that he would come and join you. To your dismay he walks away over near the fire, takes his cloak off and scarf and sits with his legs crossed on the floor and starts to widdle. He can tell from the walk over here that you are a bit dangerous tonight.

Muriel and you have been seeing each other for a while now. You both confessed your feelings to each other. You both have shared bed, baths, battles, heartaches, even victories. But you still haven’t shared each other’s bodies yet. You have tried giving him subtle hints, and he seems to get the message. You’ve gotten rather intimate kissing before, but he always ended it there, he stops himself before things even got heated. You try to respect his space, but you have a feeling, that just like you, he wants more. Knowing him, he is afraid of hurting you, or he doesn’t know how to ask you. It’s hard for him to talk about anything like this, and you’re not really any better either. You both can be two awkward little messes together, which doesn’t help.

Tonight you have almost an uncontrollable appetite to be with him, the alcohol just seemed to just fuel the flames. You can feel a strong sensation deep in your lower stomach. You want his skin to touch yours. Only thinking about how much you want to make him feel good. You want to know what makes him _tick._ You desperately want him to know that he’s the only one for you. 

You quietly get out of the bed, and walk over to him on the floor. He’s startled a bit once he notices you, “... thought you were asleep.” 

You kneel down in front of him next to the fire, stretching your arms above your head. Without your belt to keep things in place, your breasts jiggle freely. Muriel’s eyes widen slightly, his cheeks start to redden and he quickly looks back and fiddles with the piece he’s whittling. It’s a small fox pulling some type of cloth in its mouth. It seems so familiar to you, but at this moment you aren't able to put your finger on it, neither are not very focused on that anyway.

“Not really tired anymore.” You yawn doing your best to look cute, and judging from his flushed face, it’s working. “Besides…” You carefully crawl into his lap, your legs draped across his. He tenses up a bit, cheeks now very flushed, but doesn’t resist you. Once in a comfortable spot, you exhale comfortably, resting your temple on his chest. Your eyes sweetly looking up at him, grinning almost mischievously, your cheeks still feeling warm, “...You looked lonely.~”.

He grumpily huffs a bit, an unsure look on his face. You twiddle your thumbs, slightly feeling like you may be just annoying. “I--I can leave you alone if you want...”

His expression was very torn. He thinks about it for a moment. Before you get the chance to crawl out of his lap, he puts the piece he’s working on to his side, wraps his arms slowly around you, and rests his head on your shoulder. You can feel him smirk a little, “No… You're fine...Thank you...” Happy, you snuggle your temple into his chest as you both enjoy the warmth of the fire, and each other.

Muriel’s chest is illuminated by the flames, his many scars on bright display. You carefully run your first two fingers over the scar on his side near his ribs. It’s one you healed back when you first met, (at least when you remember meeting him for the first time). Right here. In this very spot. He glances down watching you gently running your tiny fingers over it, the tissue feels slightly raised and knotted compared to the surrounding area. You smile thoughtfully, exhaling a short laugh through your nose. “..I almost had to hold you down to heal that thing..”. He snorts softly, but sharply, your smile widens as you continue. “…I was afraid you were going to throw me out---or that you were going to run away...”

He chuckles alitte, “...Believe me, I wanted to.”

Your chin slightly lifts up, your eyes meet his, still gently running your finger over it. “...Are-- are you glad you didn’t?”

His blinks a few times, his face starts to relax and you feel a hint of wanting behind his gaze. “...Yes.”

Your hand leaves his chest, and brushes against his scared cheek. Surprisingly he leans into your touch and you cup his face, thumb feeling the stubble on his face. His eyes won’t leave your’s, his face and body softening with each passing minute. Your body is starting to feel warmer, but this time you know it’s not the alcohol, or the fire. His eyes still transfixed onto yours, as you go on. “...I remember how you were terrified of me even touching you.”

Muriel finally breaks his gaze, looking back to the fire, without moving his face. He gumps loudly, looking a little afraid for some reason, pausing, searching for words. “It--...It was…different...back then.” You can feel his heartbeat starting to pick up. Your heartbeat starts to do the same, your breath becoming noticeably more shallow, you both feel a sensual tension thickening. You run your hand through his black hair, he melts slightly, stilling looking away at the fire.

“...And… now?” Your free hand you interlacing your fingers with his. He watches as your small fingers lock together with his large ones, tenderly squeezing back. He reluctantly glances back into your adoring eyes before hungrily looking at your bottom lip. “...are you?”

He lowers his head leaning into you, his body starts to slightly shake. “..I’m...I’m still terrified.”, he says just above a whisper.

You start moving your face towards his, whispering back, “...But... you’re not trying to get away now.”

Your noses brush together, lips less than an inch apart, he lightly mutters, “...How….how can I..?”

You give him a peek on the corner of his mouth. He can’t stop it, he gives in, meeting your lips tentatively, and you kiss him back. Slowly and lightly touching your tongue to his, he starts to follow, you feel like your tongues are slowly dancing in each other's mouths. He tastes like sweet citrus. Your hips and chest start to move slightly out of excitement with each kiss. Without your lips leaving his, you slightly turn, your back now to his chest, he wraps his arms around your stomach, and he pulls you a little closer. You can feel his body start to move with yours. You hook your arm around the back of his head, running your fingers through his hair. Pressing your lips more firmly into his. For the first time, you don’t feel Muriel hesitating or trying to pull away as you proceed, both your lips quietly smacking eroticly.

You can feel Muriel’s member growing, he feels big, _really big,_ making you quiver delightfully at the thought of being inside of you. Your ass starts to sit on it, slowly thrusting your hips. You both start to feel more excited, low moans muffled behind your lips. Taking his left hand in yours, you gently glide it up your chest. He shutters and both of you part for air. “Wa--... wait…” You place his hand firmly to your loose breast. He slightly hisses, nose presses against your neck as he glances down where you led his hand. His breathing becomes more erratic. He doesn’t know what to do, yet still doesn’t pull away. He slightly squeezes your soft tit through your shirt, you feel his eyelashes tickling against your cheek, still breathing heavily. He’s incredibly aroused. He can’t help but be amazed at how soft your breasts are. How big they are. They’re just enough to fill his large, mighty hand. How your shirt it, it seems to conceal their size very well, he would have never guessed.

“Rh--Rhemi--” He whimpers, he wants to stop himself, but it feels too good. You can feel him trying to resist as his right hand meets to gropes your other breast, gently rubbing his thumbs over your hard nipples. You quiver a bit. His large hands, his tender touch, it feels so good. It’s almost unbearable. You feel like you're about to fall apart from the seams. The tip of his nose brushing against your neck, tickling you as he breathes shallowly. He can’t help it, he wants you too. Your eyes roll back into your head, ecstatic taking hold of you both. You feel your clit starting to pulse, your underwear feeling wet. You push your neck to his lips, he swallows hard, his last saine brain cells attempting to trigger him back to his senses.

Muriel squeezes your tits a little harder, yet not enough to hurt you. A shaky lustful moan escapes behind your teeth. He shutters responding to your sounds, breaking him. He can’t stop. He exhales deeply, tenderly starts to press kisses into your neck, slowly working his way down your shoulder. His hands continue to feel the shape of your torso, moving them to your collarbone, your side body, your small waist, to your robust hips. Your head turns, giving him at your neck. You bite your lower lip. You start hastily unbutton the front of your shirt, and with a roll of your shoulders, you easily remove it. It falls down, dropping onto the top of Muriel’s hands, taking him by surprise.

He pulls his lips away from your neck, catching his breath, resting his head over your shoulder. He freezes, gazing down at your now bare chest, watching as your chest rises & falls. His hands hover over your breasts, shaking, longing to touch your soft skin. You let him take you in for a moment, then brush your lips on his cheek, and softly whisper, “It’s ok... go ahead.”. Then kiss his thick muscled neck as your hands gently rub his elbows, his hands still hovering over your chest.

He winces, tightening his hands into restrained fists, his brain finally catching up with him. “But….but is it?”

**To be continued....** _**.** _


	2. Lightweight~ Part 2

Muriel is still trying to catch his breath. You slowly slip out of his lap, turning around to face him. You sit on your knees, your hands placed on his inner thighs. You can see there is a battle behind his eyes. One part of him looks like he wants to rip your clothes off with his teeth; but he also looks like he could bolt out the door any minute. He looks away to the floor, your naked chest still exposed.

“Muriel… you’re aloud to touch me…” You take hold of his hands, he doesn’t resist, his eyes dart back up at your eyes, face is beaming red, but it’s softened, looking so vulnerable. “...I...I _want_ you to touch me.” You say softly, as you place one of his hands on your bare breast, the other one cupping your face, his thumb rubs the bottom of your lip. He exhales sharply, quivering, trying to stop a small grin escape the corners of his lips, your warm skin feels amazing under his finger tips. You moan slightly, loving the way he looks when he touches your body and you inch closer to him.

You carefully crawl back into his lap, still facing him. You wrap your arms around his neck. Both if your eyes fixed onto each other. He instinctively starts to move his hands towards your waist, but suddenly stops himself. He sighs, removing his hands away from you, and drapes his arms on the floor beside himself. His head faces towards the door of the hut, then closing his eyes tightly. “I’m…. I’m sorry, Rhemi…. But I can’t let you make a bad decision.”

Your eyes quickly blinking in confusion, still looking at his conflicted face. Your hands drop down to rest on his pecks. “...Muriel...you're not a ‘ _bad decision_ ’.” you say slightly shaking your head.

“--You're drunk… You can’t think straight.” He wipes the beads of sweat off of his forehead, trying to regain his sanity.

“...I’m not really _drunk_ anymore….” Your cheeks warm up a bit, suddenly feeling somewhat embarrassed for some reason. “...if anything, I just have liquid courage now.”

He frowns, he doesn’t seem so convinced. He says he doesn’t want to do anything, but he doesn’t actually push you away, he’s only stopping himself, not you. You rest your head on his sternum. You peer over to see a lone apple on the table. You lift your hand off of his chest and focus on the piece of fruit, reaching out with our magic. His attention now on the table as he watches you conjure an old exercise spell Asra taught you when you first came back to life, you remember so well at this very moment for some reason.

You both watch the apple as it rises off from the table into the air, your magic flowing around it, flashes of bright blue, yellow and red. Slowly it starts to spin faster and faster, the hard skin unravels, revealing the fruit’s meat. Muriel’s just gawks at the now naked apple, you feel his pulse getting faster. You lower your hand down, placing it back to his chest. Your fingers start to caress him, feeling each crevice, every knot on his hard body. You lean into him, tenderly place kisses into his neck, “Well… I can do that.” You work your way down to his chest, he looks back at you, watching you intently, tryin got not enjoy himself.

“....What -- what was that?” He’s voice shaky and shivers at your touch. You can feel his noble restraint melting away.

“An exercise…” Your voice speaks very softly as you continue kissing his chest, inching towards his stomach muscles. “..Not as easy as it looks….. I have to concentrate….You’ve gotta make sure.....” You continue to kiss him slowly. ”...to only peel the skin off.” He swallows hard again as you move toward to the buckle of his pants, his body trembling.

He clears his throat, sneering a little at the apple. “...seems like a good way to waste fruit.” He attempts to redirect the tension.

You place your hand on the buckle, wanting to rip them off. But you stop yourself and look up to his face, you bite your lower lip. “Muriel, I...I want you….” you look towards the fire trying not to shudder yourself, saying it out loud feels almost painful. Muriel just looks at you so overwhelmed right now. _Maybe… maybe, you're pushing him? Maybe, he’s just not ready...Maybe he doesn’t really want you after all._

You start to listen to your thoughts instead of you inner thighs. This isn’t only about you after all. You start to cover your breasts with one arm, still holding his belt buckle with the other hand. “But...It’s….it’s ok if--if you don't.--”

“--No!” Muriel quickly looks back at you, “--I mean-- It’s not like...that--” He reaches out to you, tucking the loose hair behind your ear. He slowly places his fingures against your cheek, stroking it with his thumb; He looks like he’s about to lose his mind as he tries to not gawk at you breasts as they are bing pushed up again your arm.“....Rhemi… I-- I just ...I--don’t want to hurt you.” His thumb travels down and rubs your chin lovingly, as he fights the words out of his mouth. “I--I’ve always--- wanted...you... It’s not about--...---You’re so…. And I’m soo….. I--.” 

_“Always wanted you”._ The words echo in your ears. Your heart starts to palpitate. You smile again a little, feeling absolutely relieved and giddy. You were right, he just doesn’t want to hurt you. _Does he think you are made of tissue paper or something?_ You shoot him a quick look, removing your arm that covered your bare breasts, and placing your hand over his lips very lightly. _“Ssshhh..”_

He stops floundering immediately becoming silent. He tenses as your fingers start to unclasp the buckles on his belts slowly, starting from the smallest, leaving the largest one for last. “--We’ll...We’ll just take things slowly...” He seizes, holding his breath as you pull down his pants and his member springs out. Oh fuck he’s not just big--he’s fucking huge! Your cheek feels incredibly hot again, your mouth starts to slightly salivate, you want to know how it fucking tastes.

“...I’m… I’m going to suck it...” You look at him a bit sheepishly. His eyes widened, swallows very hard, his whole upper body crimson red, shocked at your words. “...is that...o--okay?” you ask as you tilt your head a little and lean down towards his cock, pulling your hair out of your face.

He takes a deep breath, and gives a quick nod. You grin at him, “You can tell me… If you want me to stop ok?” He nods again a little slower, looking so nervous. You tenderly take hold of the top of the shaft. His shoulder tense up as he hisses, and leans slightly backwards. You start to stroke it, precum glistening at the tip. He can’t take his eyes away as you slowly start to lick the shaft and he starts to melt into the floor. You move towards the head, kissing and licking it sweetly before moving it into your mouth. He exhales and his tension starts to relax as you suck a little harder. Still slowly pulling him in and out of your mouth, stroking the shaft with both hands. His hips naturally start to thrust a little matching your movements, pushing himself further into your mouth. Low hot moans escaping deep from his lungs, your inner thighs starting to feel warm and wet. These moans, you’ve never heard him make these lewd noises before. They are so fucking hot, making you just want to take him all in, drink him dry. You do your best to not get too crazy. You can only fit less than halfway of his fat cock in your mouth without choking on it, and you know he’d stop you if you did.

“Rhemi--” Muriel grunts, as he gently runs his fingers through your hair on the top of your head, stopping you before he explodes. He lightly grabs your shoulder, breathing hard. His eyes looking lustfully wild at you. He sits himself back up, pulling you closer to him. “Are….. are you sure?... About this?..”

You grab his free arm, and wrap it around the small of your back. “Yes. I am.” Your foreheads meet, eagerly wanting to kiss his lips, but he hesitates.

“If… If I start to hurt you--” He utters quietly.

“--We’ll stop.” You quickly reassure him, then kiss the bridge of his nose as you unbutton your skirt.

“...Ok..” His defenses completely broke down, he starts to kiss your lips passionately, unable to control himself any longer. You blindly and hastily pull off your skirt and underwear, never parting from him. Once removed, he starts you guide his hands towards your hips and ass, he squeezes them slightly, enjoying the feeling of them. You both part, you wrap your arms around his strong neck, he scoops you up bringing you into his lap, your clit rubs on the shaft of his dick. You both shudder a little. Your hand holds the nape of his neck as he kisses your neck working his way down your chest. His eyes glance up at you for permission, you lift yourself up towards his mouth; He starts to lightly kiss and suck on your sensitive nipples. Your hand runs through his thick hair and you wriggle unable to contain yourself. You wrap your legs around his trunk, both parts of hips start to move on their own like they are possessed, slowly grinding each other. You can’t take it anymore--You need to feel him inside of you. You position your soaking entrance over the head of his erect member and they aline. The tips of your noses brush together, his green eyes dazzled, looking back into yours. Sweat starting to form on his brow. He closes his eyes for a moment, lets out quiet, deep groan, feeling his hands move up and down your back and ass, in complete bliss, loving the feeling of your shape. You try to thrust down onto him, he lifts your hip up slightly, stopping you, then he mutters, “You’re--- you’re still sure.. About this?”

Muriel’s eyes are again locked onto your’s. You don’t have a doubt. You want him to claim you, and you want to claim him. You don’t say anything, you push yourself down onto his cock, your eyes still locked together. The head slipping inside you and stops halfway on his shaft. A soft squeak comes from your mouth as a sharp and electric sensation of pain radiates from inside you, feeling your walls and entrance suddenly stretch a little to quickly. His cock is fucking huge. It may be too much for you to handle right away. You haven’t had sex since you came back to life...You are basically a virgin all over again. Your face winces, your lips curl into your mouth, tightly clenching his shoulders. He jumps a bit destress when he see you, “--you ok?”

You nod reassuringly, the pain already starting to slowly dissipate. _There is no fucking way you’re stopping now._ It may hurt a little right now, but all you care about is making your hermit fucking blow his load. Right here. Right now.

“It’s just...tight….Just.. just need to take it slow.” He nods back pulling your body close to his. You both start to move slowly, taking in each other's breath. Inching his cock further into you, the pain finally dissolving and pure pleasure takes over, heating up your insides, it feels so fucking incredible, _he_ feels incredible. Your face softens, and your grasp starts to relax, and your hips start to move more fluidly.

The tension starts to leave both of your bodies and you start to move faster, and you start to match rhythms. Muriel is trying to hide his wild look in his eye, trying to keep his focus on you, he doesn’t want to split you in half. You start kissing and lightly nibble his neck. Moans creep out from his lips, your mouths finally meet again and muffle the small noises. His grasp tightens and his hips start to twitch, and you start to move a little faster. Your body starts to feel increasingly tingly, you’re reaching your breaking point faster than you expected. Delightful tingles envelope from your stomach and spreads to your fingertips. Your eyes close tightly, you start gasping, pulling away from his lips. You throw your head back, breathing sharply as you start to claw at his back whimpering, “M--Mur--Muriel... _please.._.”. You feel his member starts to swell inside you, he is about to blow. He thrust a little harder, his is dick all the way into you now, your insides feeling filled to the brim, your walls and legs clench around him. His groans grow louder as you thrust harder, slapping sounds coming from your hips as you climb into a climax. 

“Rhemi-- slow… slow down--“ You feel Muriel’s cum rushing into you, making you shiver in pleasure, pushing you over the edge, making you cum too. Your lungs let you a satisfied wail as your fingernails dig into his back. He lifts you off of his member pulling it out halfway through his load, looking a bit panicked. “I-- didn’t mean too--I’m sorr--”. You cut him off, licking his bottom lip then kissing him intensely. Moans still emanate from your lungs and he kisses back, then meets your brow to catch your breath.

“It’s alright....I’m yours. You’re my love... I want every part of you, Muriel.” HIs hand cups around your face and fingers lace your hair, euphorically looking into your eyes, still breathless. Your rest your head on his shoulder, your arms still braced around his neck. His arm around the small of your back, and holds your head.

Once he recovers himself enough, he stands up, holding your body close to his. You are shocked once again of Muriel shear strength, you always feel like a feather in his arms.

He lays his back onto the bed you lay on top of him, both exhausted. You roll off of him grabbing his arm making him spoon your still naked body. Sweat and cum on you, both of your bodies are very still, feeling very satisfied. Muriel kissing your head lightly, pulls a few furs over you both once cooled off. You feel sleep finally taking advantage of your exhaustion. Before you drift off, you mutter, “Muriel?”

He replies without opening his eyes, “...yeah?”

You breathily mutter, “I love you, Muriel...please don’t forget that~” He pulls you closer to him, your hands grasp his forearm, he presses his brow into the back of your head, squeezing you tighter to him. Soon, you both drift off to sleep.

**To be continued.....**


	3. Lightweight~ Part 3

You wake up feeling a heavy warm arm holding you close. You slowly realize that you are still at Muriel hut. Last night was a bit of a blurr, and despite having a touch of a hangover, you feel amazing. You feel like months of a build up was released all at once.

You turn over to Muriel, he’s already awake looking like he may have done something wrong.

He’s very quiet. You rub your face and eyes, then look down at the covers looking at your naked bodies, his face starts to become flush. “Rh--Rhemi... “

“--We… We did it last night… right?… It wasn’t a dream?”

Muriel’s looks like he feels awful about it. “....Yeah…we did. I’m--”

You push out a long exhale relieved, smiling widely. “Yessss!~” You turn over slowly, resting your chin on his chest. “...I was afraid...it was a very vivid wet dream.”

He stiffens, looking perplexed. “You….your still ok with it?....wait...--you..WHAT?!”

You nod slowly grinning and blushing bashfully, “Yes….I…. I’ve had them a lot…..About you. Ladies have them too!”

He looks incredibly embarrassed, but also a little flattered. “So….you’re ok? You’re not…. Hurt?”

“No… well other than my head… and my lady bits a little--- but that’s normal! I’m not broken or anything like that!….You’re… _Ahh_.. member is just... _big._ ” Your face continues to get more red, but you still have a pleased grin on your face.

“Wh--Why do you think I was so terrified? I’m just… and you’re so...” He takes his hands spacing them apart trying to explain with his hands the size differences.

You giggle, “...Being big isn’t a bad thing, Muriel.-- It’s a bonus!” You kiss his chest. “...It will get easier for us..we’ll just have to….you know... _practice.~_ ” You give him a playful, flirtatious wink. He flutters his eyes shocked at the thought, his face pink. You can’t help but chuckle at his reaction, and you lean into his face and kiss his cheek. _He’s so cute when he’s flustered like that._

Your attention then goes to his poor shoulders and neck, gasping at your apparent handy work. He’s covered with hickies, and scratches. “Oh shit!...I can’t say the same for you, Mur.”

“What?” You touch his neck where you are looking at, rubbing the scratches sadly. He reaches around with his hand, feeling your claw marks. “...Oh, these?”

You nod apologetically. “Did I...hurt _you_?”

He smiles softly looking at the wall next to the bed, still blushing, “...I’m fine…. I’ve had worse.…I'd rather have these than--.” He stops himself from finishing that sentence, both of your cheeks now very flushed. “..I-- I mean--”

You sputter, and bury your face in his neck, and are unable to stop your laughter. “I’m happy to oblige!~ We all knew you were a lover and not a fighter!...Now I know _really_ know that.” He grumbles to himself ashamed of his words.

“...Did… did you...Like it?” You twirl your hair looking a little sheepish. 

Red moves all the way down his neck and chest, his nostrils flare a bit before answering that question you know he didn’t really want to answer. “....I.. I did...…Is that...bad?”

“Muriel, I love you. I want to give you all of me...including my body.” You straddle him, look down at his handsome face as you sit on top of him. “...It’s not bad at all. I’m happy you liked it! I did too.~” He can’t help but marvel at your bare chest as you sit on top of him. You take his hand and wrap them around your ribs, just above your waist. “...We can… _practice_ again… if you want.~” Your eye lids almost shut, but behind them is a hunger that is not yet satisfied. 

He tries to hide a smile at your forwardness, but he doesn’t seem against the suggestion.“I mean.. I wouldn’t mind it…” He mutters.

You lean down into him, slowly pressing your lips into his. His fingers push your hair away from your face and starts kissing you back, each one more passionate that the next. Your hips start to slowly thrust, and you start to feel his member being rock hard again. You reach behind your body for the shaft so slide his member back into you again. _BANG BANG BANG!!--_

Muriel and you about jump out of your skins. Your eyes shoot towards the door in shock. _Who the fuck is knocking at Muriel’s door that this earl in the morning? AND WHY NOW?_

“Muriel?...You home?” That sounds like Asra’s voice... _\--OH NO! He has no idea that you’re here with Muriel! FUUUUCK!!_

Muriel and your eyes become insanely huge, you cover your mouth with your hand to stifle your inappropriate laughter at this moment. “...Your door is locked…” Asra waits for an answer for a moment while you both flounder silently. “Muriel?” Asra sighs ,“...Huh…First no Rhemi, now no Muriel?...”

Muriel looks at you panicked, you quickly roll off of him wrapping your body with the blankets and furs. You nudge him, mouthing, _“Say Something!”_ , gesturing to the door. Muriel’s trunk shoots up from the bed, choking on his reply, “--Ye--yeah!.. I’m here--Hold on--” He quickly hops out of the bed, fumbling for his pants and shoes. He gestures for you to hide under the covers and furs, you can’t stop snickering. _This is so fucking insane_. He quickly walks up to the door, but before opening it, he looks back at you for reassurance. You smile stupidly, waving your hand. _Go on! T_ hen cover your mouth with your finger to ensure him you won’t make a peep.

Muriel quickly makes his way outside, shutting the door hastily once he was out. You can hear the conversation as you slowly roll your naked self out the bed and sneakishly start to get dressed.

“Oh, Morning….Muriel?....You ok?---You're rather sweaty this morning...Did you have a bad dream or something?”

“No-- N--not…. exactly..” Muriel clears his throat sharply. You snicker to yourself, trying to contain your laughter. While you rummage for your belt and underwear. “What.. _.uh._. What's wrong?”

Asra exhales long and almost sadly, “Can...Can we go inside, sit, and talk?” You shudder as you hear Asra’s words, quickly throwing on your shirt, it luckily covers all the things that matter.

“NO!... uh… redecorating… It looks like shit in there.” _OH shit that’s right! Muriel’s a terrible liar!_

“Oh… _Umm.._. ok.. then?” You can hear Asra’s back slide against the wall of the hut. _He bought that?_ “...Out here is fine, I guess.”

Muriel’s voice starts to become a little more concerned. “...something wrong?”

Asra sighs deeply again, he sounds so confused. “Yes…. no?...I-- I don’t know...”

You keep looking for your skirt and corset belt as he continues to talk, but it’s nowhere to be found still. You look to Inanna still trying to catch up on some sleep. _She’s no help today._

Asra inhales deeply, “..Ok.. so something kinda happened last night…”

“Bad…?” Muriel replies still worry in his voice.

“No… not bad per say.---Let’s just say something… happened ….between …me …and …. *coughs* _Julian_.” _WHAT???_

_“Uhhhhhhhhhhh…..”_ Muriel groans rather uncomfortably. You stop looking for your clothes and you stare at the door, your heart flutters and you continue to listen.

“I--know-- I know!--I’m sorry Muriel. You’re not the person to talk to about this. --But Rhemi isn’t at the shop this morning, and I really just need to talk to _someone_.”

“....Fuckinggreatluckyme...” he grumbles quietly. 

Asra chuckles a bit, “I wouldn't have come to you if it wasn’t somewhat urgent, Muriel. I...I need to make a decision here in a few hours…. I--I might be leaving for awhile--.”

_Julian…. Did he ask Asra??---Did he confess to him?! He HAD to have!_ You can’t help but feel so excited. There was always something between those two, you just knew it.

Asra goes on, “--It would be a few months…I’d promise I’ll be back…but..”

Muriel exhales deeply. “...But?” You can hear Muriel's voice, he’s very excited about him leaving, or the Julian part. But if he was completely against it, he would say something.

“...But… If I do leave… What are you going to do?-- What is Rhemi going to do? What about the shop? I’ve never left that long before-- I feel like I can’t just up and abandon everything like that. What if she’ll need me? If I go will she hate me? And you?”

Muriel thinks about his words for a moment before responding. “Asra… I’ll be fine. Rh--Rhemi will be fine... You... you should do what _you_ want...”

You press your head against the door, listening to Muriel’s words. “Rhemi... she keeps tell me this...You’re... aloud to want things.... You are too, Asra.”

Tears start to swell in your eyes, even though Muriel probably hates the idea, he still wants his oldest friend to be happy. You hear a fleshy thump sound, like Asra’s hand is tapping Muriel’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Muriel…But I… I just don’t feel convinced.” You hear Asra stand up and start to walk away, stop in his tracks and turn back around to Muriel. “..I just--I feel like I can’t abandon you two like that. If I did go, I probably wouldn’t get a chance to tell her in person. You know how she is… She won’t say, but she wouldn’t take that well.” He starts to walk away again.

“--Maybe this is all not met to be...” _No no no NO NO!!!! ASRA!!!_ “Hey...Forget it I said anything, Muriel. It was just _spur the moment thing_ anyway. I’m sorry to drop in and wake you up so early.”

“Wait, Asra--” You hear Muriel’s large figure stand as well.

“It--it’s ok, Muriel... I’ll-- I mean.. _It_ will be ok--”

You can’t let Asra get away. Asra and Julian clearly have something special. You want him to be happy. You can’t let him talk himself out of being happy!

SLAMMM !!

“--ASRA, I THINK YOU AND JULIAN BELONG TOGETHER!!” You shout as you suddenly burst out of Muriel’s hut, a blanket over your shoulder, hiding your loose tits and your skirtlessess.

Muriel and Asra both stare at the door frame where you are standing for a moment, fluttering their eyes in disbelief at you. _Oh fuck. What did I just do..._ Muriel’s entire face and chest blood red. You slowly turn to him, looking very sorry. He sighs deeply then scratches the back of his head bashfully, glancing quickly at Asra, then to the ground.

Asra sports a very confused look on his face, “Rh--Rhemi? What are you….doing….here?” Asra’s eyes dart from your red face, to the blanket that's covering you, then to Muriel, his red body, and now noticing the scratch marks and hickeys on his neck. His eyes light up as he slowly connects the dots. A very large, mischievous smile takes over his face, “Ooh-hoo~!.”

You quickly glance up at Muriel, both clueless what to do or say. You choke on your words unable to think properly, all you can muster up are sloppy hand gestures and stuttering.

Asra eyes wide open, folding his arm, his chin resting on his knuckles, smirking. “Was I... i _nterrupting._..something here?”

“--NO!!” You both defensively answer quickly in unison, Muriel shaking his head and your voice cracks.

A laugh escapes his lips. “Well.. this explains why you weren't at the shop this morning, Rhemi!”

You have no idea what to say at this moment, you sink your face down more into the blanket, embarrassment completely freezing your body as Asra continues, “... and here I thought you were up early shopping at the market!”

You feel Muriel taking a hold of your hand in his, completely surprising you. Muriel looking at the ground, face still incredibly red, “Sh--Shut up, Asra….” he scowls. There wasn’t any denying it. You two fucked. And why the hell cares? You are happy that you’re with Muriel. You don’t want to hide it anyway.

Asra’s laughs at Muriel’s sheepish face, excitement in his voice “AWWW! I’m proud of you, Buddy!” 

“A--ASRA!” Poor Muriel shudders.

Asra throws his head back and starts to lose himself in his laughter. You notice him wince at his shoulder, trying to cover himself with his jacket. Your eyes squint at him suspiciously, his laughter slow stop as he notices you shuffling over, blanket still over your shoulders. You look up at him, his cheeks start to become slightly flush as you glance to his hand. “...Whatcha hiding, Asra?” You raise your eyebrow, his eye darts side-to-side, not answering, a small bead of sweat on his temple.

You smack his wrist, he pulls it away. “Ouch! --- _GAAH_!” You pull the scarf slightly off of his shoulder, exposing multiple teeth marks and hickies on his neck and chest. He freezed as he watched you bat your eyelashes and the corners of your mouth slowly curl upwards. “ _Ahhhhhh_ ….ok....I can--I can explain...” Asra nervously smiles, chuckling defensively. He quickly covers the bites up with his hand again.

You take a step away judging harshly, smiling ear to ear. You fold your arms with the blanket. “So.. _.‘Something happened last night’_? Huh?”

“It… it was _Faust.-_ -”

Faust sticks her head out of his bag, quickly wrapping herself around his wrist, flicking her fork tongue. _”Lies!”_

You sputter as laughter takes over you, full force. Asra, smiles cheeks flushed, it’s his turn to look embarrassed. “I knew you guys had some kind of chemistry!”

_Hold on--_ You suddenly realize that there isn’t any time for this. “What a minute--- The boat leaves in a few hours!” You grasp his shoulders, shaking him a little, his winces at you touch his _bad_ shoulder a little too tightly. “--You’ve got to pack!....I need to go to the market--- get you supplies! Shit-- we don’t have time to dally...No time!!” You rush over, throw open the door of the hut looking over your shoulder both of them, the both blankly stare at you, confused. You flick your wrist to Asra, “Well! Get the hell out of here! You need to get going!”

You almost shut the door, then stick your arm out, pointing at Asra. “--And don’t even think about leaving without saying goodbye!”

You shut the door with a hard _clunk._

You can still hear Asra as he softly laughs. “...She’s a handful, Muriel, you think you can handle her?”

“Yeah she _is_ …” he chuckles a little then quickly chokes on his words, “Wait!-- I didn’t-- I meant-- _OOFF!_ ”

Asra continues to laugh, he sounds like he just hugged Muriel’s waist. “I know you’ll take good care of her, Muriel.... And she’ll… she’ll take good care of you, too.” Asra’s voice starts to sound shaky. “I’m… I’m so, so glad you both have each other.”

Muriel doesn’t say anything, but you can tell that he doesn’t let go for a little bit.

Your back rests against the door, still listening to them. Your eyes start to water, everything starts to just sink in all at once.

Asra....He didn’t want the both of you to be alone. Last time he did, you died.

_He always came back from his travels because of Muriel and you. Separately, the two of you needed him so badly. --But together, you weren’t so dependent on him. You both loved him. He's one of your best of friends. He was the only person that you Muriel had for a long time. And… And he’s going to be gone for a long time._ You realize how much you were going to miss him. He’ll be back, but he’ll be gone for months. A year at most.

You can hear Muriel approach the door. You step away to let him in, you slowly look up at him, tears stream down your face. Muriel’s face almost matches yours. You don’t have to explain to him. He understands. He embraces you, picking you up, feet slightly hovering off of the floor. You wrap your arms around his neck as he holds you by the small of your back and shoulders. “Are you going to miss him?” You mutter through your tears.

“...I always do when he leaves...I worry he’ll wouldn’t come back.” Muriel utters a little.

“I… I do too.” You sniffle and both of your foreheads pressed together, Muriel wipes the tears from your eyes. “...He’ll be back… and if he doesn’t, I’ll kick Julian’s fucking ass!”

Muriel snorts, “Yeah… I like the sound of that.” He puts you down and you kiss his cheek.

\--------------------------

You finally get yourself to town and get all the preparations Asra needed, Muriel even comes to help out. Everyone, including Portia and Nadia, all come to say goodbye on the docks, you and Julia exchange a very grateful look then gives you a friendly hug. He tries to hug Muriel, but he twists his face at him. You give Muriel a pouting look, and he pats him on the shoulder, asking him to make sure that he doesn’t get themself killed.

Asra waves goodbye to the both of you as they set sail, holding Julians hand. Julian never looked so happy. Times have changed, all of you have all changed, all have grown. Relationships are starting and taking new steps to further them. Muriel’s hand squeezes yours tighter as you both watch as the ship disappear on the horizon. You hug his waist, he peers down at you, he musters up a small grin.

Muriel said that he met Asra met here. He sounded almost nostalgic, a little sad.

You squeeze his hand tightly, pulling him close to you. “Muriel, are you ok?”

He wipes a small tear out of his eye, shaking away the thought, looking down at you smiling softly.“Yeah… I am now. “

You smile back at him, and start to walk off the wharf. “Let's go home. Together.”

**The End~**

**As always, thanks for reading my hot trash! I hoped you liked it =)**

**Feel free to share if you’d like.**


End file.
